


Burning Sun

by setsunah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bellydancer AU, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunah/pseuds/setsunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dance of Eren was deadly, in the most beautiful and tempting of ways, and the emperor never wanted to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomodoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomodoro/gifts).



A room with nothing but his thoughts and the sheer drip of anticipation - it never faltered for the young emperor. The smell of burning incense and the incessant chimes from the wind somewhere in the northern end of the palace, a dull tempo in the encased room with nothing but fabric, maroon walls, and gold embellishments in the tapestries as Levi made himself comfortable against the pillows on the floor with mock peace, and tried to still his thumping heart _ \--loud, it’s too loud-- _ by rubbing and adjusting his hands on his robe. 

 

There was nothing, and yet everything, to be nervous for. For the dark fabric that separated two rooms to be parted, and perhaps specks of gold, and brown,  _ green _ , to fill his vision and diminish the four walls surrounding him until it was just the two of them. The two of them -- he swallowed, gripping the goblet into his hands tighter and praying to the god’s listening from every corner of the world that the sweet wine was still near the brim. 

 

A drop spilled over his fingers when he heard a distant, and almost quiet, giggle. 

 

Parched wasn’t a feeling Levi sought, but that’s what his throat gave him. Cotton tongue, and quiet lips. He didn’t have the urge to talk, unless if need-be, but would only then give an utter of nothing but silence. He had learned in those few seconds to drink in what life gave you with nothing short of desperation, and soon the golden cup was empty. 

 

Minutes that seemed like hours ticked on, and when the fabric swayed, he felt his heart swell, palms perspiring around the cup. He wouldn’t put it down, something needed to ground him in reality. There was no announcement of his dancer, no calling out like there would be like the banquet three nights ago that summoned the best courtesan of the palace. No, this was secret, this was all for him, and he never felt smaller in all his years as the emperor of the growing imperial nation. 

 

A jeweled hand, adorned in only gold, slipped between the part of fabric and played along the seams-- _ wouldn’t he finally come in?  _

 

Levi licked his lips, and watched as the dancer stepped forth and what his eyes seen, his heart could not have prepared him ever for. Bronze hips, fabric a dark red like the pooling of heat in Levi’s bloodstream draped over him in sultry waves and the jewelery on his hands connected to pieces all over his body. The emperor wanted to touch every one, but he knew it wouldn’t ever compare to the wearer of such fine gems. 

 

Eren, the most beautiful courtesan the palace had ever known. 

 

Would there be a devilish smile on those lips? Or a gentle one he has come to know, looking upon the emperor now with white knuckles clutching gold that yearns to break? He wanted desperately to find out, but the veil covered all except the blinding, catlike eyes that send whispers of  _ green _ down his spine. 

 

There was nothing demure of Eren, not now in this moment; his hands slid up his bare thighs with tease in his posture, and moved so the red, sheer wrap on his body kissed those legs and covered the skin. He was steps away from Levi, the emperor’s eyes grasping for something he wasn’t sure he wanted quite yet, shall he wait? But he didn’t dare move, didn’t want to disturb what Eren had planned for him. After all, dancing meant the world to Eren, and so for Levi, it meant the world for him, too. 

 

The variety of cloths and jewels on Eren was prepared specially for the emperor, Levi could tell just by looking at him and how his feet graced the floors and the fabrics moved with purpose. How long had he worked on them, Levi wanted to know, wanted to question it, and feel the answer against his lips with only the moon watching them. 

 

They needn’t speak, their eyes spoke thousands of words and countless whispers, and the heat of awareness between them, that separated the two of their bodies was radiating hot, and feverous. 

 

Levi put a hand to his chest, gripped the edge of his robe, slid it back and forth, trying to get comfortable. Licked his lips, leant forward-- _ closer.  _

 

“Eren,” Levi murmured, the foreign name on his tongue heavy with accent, and Levi hit the mark when he saw those eyes flicker down and rest on his hand to watch it rubbing against his robe. Abashed, if only slight. “...Beautiful” 

 

He didn’t know much words of the language, he was learning every day, but those two words would never part, he knew, as long as he had Eren near him, whether in presence and in heart. 

 

Eren made no sound acknowledgment as he moved his eyes back up slowly to stare into Levi’s, his hands parting the cloth that covered his thighs and he started to angle his hips. Levi could say a thousand times that he’s ready for each and every roll, but by god’s, each time it happens, it took his breath away. Just watching him dance, graceful in front of him, the clanking of his golden jewelery his music, he found himself out of breath. 

 

Chest tight, knuckles tighter. Control was only on the outside, his insides were becoming a mess. Why did Eren have this power of him? The now cold brim of the cup reached his lips--when had he moved to bring it?--and he threw it back. Not a single drop spilled onto his tongue.  _ Damn, damn, damn. _

 

The emperor was not a fool in the battle of strategy and wits; he was a fool and lost in love, with no regrets and a pounding heart and eyes set on rolling hips, a touch of thigh, and a hint of delicacy in the flicking wrists that guided him every night to the chambers of a hidden bedroom. 

 

“Levi,” Eren murmured, and oh, Levi was taken. The hand on his chest bunched up and clenched his robe, and cleared his throat several instances as the closer the dancer got to him. “An emperor should not go without his wine.” 

 

So he had noticed? Ah, Eren always noticed the small things about the emperor, they knew each other...intimately, in a way Levi could not describe. It was something beyond description, and Levi held it close. 

 

Trickles of wine in the goblet, Eren pouring him more, but he couldn’t look away from those eyes. From the face that was now unveiled, and smooth, soft lips smiled at him from above. His robe was left a mess as he let go of the fabric that was keeping him down and in control, the semblance of it, and ran his fingertips over the expanse of skin on Eren’s neck, trailing over his jaw so he could rest his palm on Eren’s cheek and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling in return. 

 

“For you,” Eren said in Levi’s native tongue, which sounded so elegant and crisp and perfect from the dancer, and brought the cup to his lips, his hand over Levi’s on the cup, and leaned forward when he took a sip. 

 

Levi opened his mouth, and let him in completely. Sweetness spilled on his tongue--from the wine, or the taste of Eren, he didn’t know, and he pulled him close, close, close, hand finding its way through the silken locks of his hair. Gentle, tender pecks-- one, two, three--with mixes of long, and ravishing kisses that lasted for seconds longer than the last. 

 

The dance of Eren was deadly, in the most beautiful and tempting of ways, and the emperor never wanted to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO MY GOOD FRIEND KRISTINA. HUGS U. LOVE U <3 <3 I wasn't going to post this here, but I was like "wow, i finally written something for this au we've talked about for months" and was like "I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING ON HERE IN AGES. WHAT TIMING IS BETTER THAN NOW" so yeah. here we are....and i really hope you enjoyed! <3 
> 
> come say hi! [tumblr](http://www.raryu.tumblr.com)


End file.
